More than that
by Fiery Rapidash
Summary: I'll never be good at summaries. This isn't my first fic, but it is my first published one. It's a slightly depressing story, and I just wanted to try to do some thing different in it. hope you enjoy. R


  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do however own this story idea.   
  
  
  
  
MORE THAN THAT  
  
  
"Hey guys, do you think we could go to cerulean city?" misty asked quietly. "Sure we could, but why?" ash answered. "Duh. It's my birthday in like, three days." "Sorry. You could of told us sooner." "Will those beautiful sisters of yours be there?" Brock asked in his day dreamy voice. "I should think so." Misty sighed.  
They started off in the other direction, and talked about parties, guests, etc. People they could invite. "What about Tracy?" ash asked. "Nah. All he cares about are his stupid, idiotic sketches."   
The three looked ahead and could barely see the houses. The only way they knew that it was Misty's hometown, was because they could see Mt. Moon behind the spotted houses. They were about halfway there, and stayed in the closest city's Pokemon center.  
The next morning, they made it to cerulean city in only an hour or so. When they got there, they decided to head on over the gym and visit Misty's sisters. "Hello! Anyone here?" misty called out. "We're like, in here by the pool. Oh! Hey misty. Hi ash. Hello, Brock. I didn't know you guys were like, coming." Daisy replied. "Well now that we are here, could you go out with me? By the way, that's a lovely outfit you're wearing." Brock said while continuing to lose his mind. "Alright romeo, just give it up already." Misty pulled him out of the room "oh yeah. I was wondering, if I could have a party tomorrow night." "We were just about to talk to you about that." Said daisy.   
After the party was figured out, everyone had a job to do. Misty and Ash were calling guests. Brock was shopping for supplies. Daisy was draining and cleaning the pool. Violet was checking out the Pokemon. And Lily was supervising.   
The next morning, everyone woke up and started setting the stuff up. There was so much to do, that the Pokemon wanted to help. Poliwrath helping ash fill up water balloons. Squirtle and Feraligatr were refilling the pool. Bulbasaur and Maganium were using vine whip for reaching high places. Heracross and Thyplosion were lifting the heaviest objects. And Pikachu was running the show :). He was lighting the place.  
With all the help that there was, they got done a couple of hours early. They decide to have lunch. "Brock and I are gonna go look for a place to eat. Wanna come mist?" "Nah. I'm wiped out" she replied.   
After lunch, Ash and Brock decided to look around. They found a shop selling Pokemon and supplies. "Hey ash, let's go look in there!" "Ok, maybe we can find something for misty." "I'll get her a dewgong." "Yeah, and over here's a Tentacruel!"  
A couple of hours later, Melody was the first to show up. Then Sabrina, Erika, Todd, Richie. And even Tracy knew about it (gee, I wonder). Ash threw a water balloon and hit Melody. They started a water war, and when they were done, Ash and Brock tossed Misty a couple of pokeballs. Although she did admire dewgong, she loved Tentacruel. Then melody handed her a long, thin box. She opened it and inside was an empty bottle. "You up for a game of spin the bottle misty?" "Sure. Why not. Who wants to go first?" "You're 16 now, I'm sure you can handle going first." Melody said with a little sarcasm. "Ok." Misty agreed. The only ones, who weren't playing, were Misty's sisters. They had to go run some "errands". Misty gave the bottle a little twist. They waited about five minutes before it ever started slowing down. She closed her eyes, and a few seconds later someone accidentally elbowed her side. She jerked her eyes opened in that direction, and gave Todd a mean glance. She looked at the bottle for a few seconds.   
She looked in the direction it was pointing to, and saw Ash's face. He just sat there staring at the stupid bottle. His face was almost white, just staring. He never blinked even once. "Well you two better get it over with." Melody said with a smile "hello. Earth to Ash!" "Houston, we have a problem." Misty added sarcastically. "Huh!" Ash blurted, returning back to reality. He got up and followed Misty into Lily's office.  
"Let's just get this over with." Misty said in a soft gentle voice. They closed their eyes, and kissed, but they jerked back. The two looked at the floor for a minute. Then Ash laid his hand on her shoulder and kissed her as if he forgot who she was. That she was someone totally different.  
About few minutes of waiting, and the rest of the guests were about to walk in there. Then ash and misty stepped out. Everyone just looked at them, Pikachu walked over with a grin and sat in Ash's lap. They sat down and continued the game.   
Melody got stuck with Todd, and Erika with Richie. Brock's spin landed on Sabrina. And for the first time ever, Brock tried to refuse, but Sabrina used her psychic powers over him. As soon as the door was shut, he ran out yelling and hid behind Tracy.   
With Tracy being the only person left, they started cleaning the gym up. Misty's sisters had just returned from their errands.   
All of a sudden, the doors flew open. Every one stopped and turned around.  
" Prepare for trouble"  
" Make it double"  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
" To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jesse"  
"James"  
" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth that's right"  
"We heard there was a party." Said James. "Yeah! And we weren't invited so we're crashin' it!" yelled Jesse "Arbok, Go!" "Sorry! Not this time! Pikachu, thunderbo..." "Wait a second Ash. This is my gym, and this is my birthday! So as long as I'm here, this is my battle! Golduck, Togetic go!" "Victreebell, razor leaf attack!" "Golduck, psywave!" "Arbok, poison sting attack now!" "Water gun!" "Golduck, return. Togetic, go for it!" "Weezing, use your smokescreen attack!" James ordered. But because of all the toxins, Weezing exploded and caught Togetic off guard. "Togetic!" Misty cried out "Ash watch Togetic for a moment." She picked up the injured Pokemon, and handed it to Ash. "Err... Golduck, come out and finish these guys off!" she was obviously ticked off. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!""Togetic!" Misty snatched Togetic out of ash's arms. "We gotta get him to a Pokemon center." They rushed to the center as fast as they could.  
"Is he gonna be ok?" misty asked nurse joy. Togetic had been wheeled into the emergency room. "I have done all I can do. It's up to him now." Misty then ran into the room.   
She only saw to stretchers, one with Togetic, and another with a growlithe. She walked between the two and looked over at Togetic. Thinking of all the times they had together, when Togepi had hatched and chose her as a mother. When it had evolved, their battles, everything. "Toge toge..." it said as it gave its last sigh. Misty Completely broke down. The growlithe turned over and limped off the stretcher, and found it's way into her lap. After a while ash came in and saw her crying. "Oh I'm so sorry mist." He put his arm around her, and comforted her enough to come into the lobby, growlithe in hand.  
  
"What happened in there?" Melody asked when misty came out. "I don't wanna talk about it!" misty snapped back with tears still in her eyes. The growlithe then barked and growled at melody. He was very protective of misty. Sort of like how Chikorita was to ash. "I'm sorry misty." Nurse joy said as she popped into the room. "What do you want us to do with him?" "I don't know." " Growlithe seems to like you an awful lot." "Yeah. But he has a trainer to take care of him." "Actually he's a wild Pokemon. He was attacked by a Houndoom last night. He didn't trust me enough, so I had to catch him in a pokeball. Here." She handed misty the pokeball. "Huh?" "I know it can't replace Togetic, but he seems to really like and trust you." "Thanks" "Growlithe!" It howled in excitement.  
They left the pokemon center and started back towards the gym. Ash glanced at misty. She held growlithe the way she used to carry Togepi. She was still crying. She didn't make any sound, but tears were streaming down her face. He had never seen her cry before. He had always thought she was too tough.  
When they got to the gym, they went in and Daisy and Violet ran towards them. "Misty, we're so sorry 'bout what happened." "How'd you know?" "Nurse joy just called" Misty made no hesitation and ran with growlithe, up to her room.   
Daisy and Violet tried to talk to misty, but growlithe scared them away. Melody was still upset about her sudden outburst. And Brock didn't even want to try. They watched ash knock on the door. They held their breath, and let out a sigh of relief as he was let in.  
"Grrrrrr..." "It's okay growlithe, he can come in." Ash watched the puppy immediately stopped. "Are you gonna be alright misty?" "I don't know. I just need some time to sort things out." "Okay." "Oh, and what happened between you and me a while ago, promise me you won't tell anyone after you leave my room." "You got it."   
He walked out of the room and found where everyone was waiting. They all looked at him in that way that asks 'well'. "She just needs some time alone to think."  
In the office, Lily was completely unaware of what was currently going on. She was too busy watching the security cam replay, of when they were gone. She came across the footage of ash and misty. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she burst out laughing. She rewound that part and grabbed the tape. She walked out of the room and asked Violet where misty was.  
Lily walked into Misty's room and sat down backwards in a chair. "Hey misty, did you know that I had a camera in my office?" "You're kidding, right?" misty hesitated. "If I were kidding, I wouldn't be showing it to you." She popped the tape into the VCR. Misty watched in disbelief, as growlithe barked at the screen. "Where's Togetic?" Lily asked. She saw a single tear roll down her sister's cheek. She then remembered the explosion. Growlithe crawled back into Misty's lap. Lily ejected the tape, and pulled out the film. "I'll never tell, I promise." "Thanks." "I'll leave you alone now." And she left.  
After a while, melody gave up and left. Everyone else was about half asleep, when they heard a door shut. Misty walked down the hall, arms crossed, and a puppy trotting at her heels. She followed the floor and kept a straight face while she walked. She then looked at her friends, and showed a tiny smile. They each gave her a hug, growlithe growled at them all, except ash of course.  



End file.
